Volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory devices, maintain stored data while the storage devices are being electrically powered. The electric power is utilized to refresh the stored data. Some volatile memory devices refresh data several times every second. To reduce power consumption, memory controllers sometimes transmit commands to the volatile memory devices, across a command bus, directing the volatile memory device to enter a lower power state.